U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,552 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,984, for example, disclose right angle-electrical connectors which are secured to circuit boards by means of board locks which extend through bores in the flanges of the connectors. Such a board lock comprises an annular strap which is seated in the respective bore and has means for securing it therein, and a plurality of locking legs extending from the strap below the flange and having outwardly bowed end portions for engaging beneath a circuit board when the legs have been inserted through a hole therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,109 discloses a surface mount right angle electrical connector from which project an array of terminal legs terminating in solder tails for insertion through holes in a circuit board, and a metal shield covering the terminal legs and having grounding tabs projecting therefrom for insertion through further holes in the circuit board to be soldered to ground conductor means thereon, the solder tails of the terminals being soldered to signal conductors on the board. The shield has a rearwardly and downwardly inclined wall from which projects a lower wall portion, from a bottom edge of which the grounding tabs project.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,330 discloses a right angle electrical connector having a metal shield having side walls from which project struck out flanges which engage in external grooves in insulating housings of the connector which are received within the shield. With the bowed mounting feet project from bottom edges of the shield side walls for insertion through holes in a circuit board to retain the connector thereon.